undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
YWE Wrestlemania 6
Match Card Triple Threat Match for the YWE Championship PJ Skillz vs. Arrow vs. Alieus Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Victor X © vs. Silvio Hell In A Cell Match - Phemom vs. Phenom The Undertaker vs. Phenom Anything Goes Match Antho vs. DoggyDog Mr. Ace vs. Shadow Ladder Match for the YWE Intercontinental Championship Dynamite © vs. Ginji Lula vs. AJ Reyes Steel Cage Match Rocker vs. Demon Extreme Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match for the YWE United States Championship Angel © vs. Jacob Cass vs. Kid Wild vs. Ciphea YWE Hardcore Championship Mario Sanchez © vs. Fayth NXTournament Finals Max Mercury vs. Aaron White YWE Tag Team Championship SWED (Roacher & Francaios) © vs. ??? Interpromotional 6-Man Tag Team Match Mo' Money (Bruizah & Yung Kash) & DJ Hero vs. Justin James, Diamond Deuce, & Mr. Amazing Crazy One vs. Paul Omega Background CrazyOne vs. Paul Omega: Paul Omega's dreams of Main eventing Wrestlemania in his first Wrestlemania were shut down once he lost the triple threat match at Fastlane. He blames CrazyOne for the loss as he was the one who got pinned. Mo' Money & DJ Hero vs. Diamond Deuce, Justin James & Mr. Amazing: Inter-promotional 6 man tag team match staring some Smackdown and Raw talents. Who will provide bragging rights for their brand? Tag Titles - SWED© vs ???: SWED have taken the tag division by storm, it has gotton to their heads at this point. At wrestlemania they have set an open challenge to any tag team past or present to come and face them for the gold. NXtournament Final: After Excellent tournament matches only two remain and will compete for the prestigious YWE contract. Hardcore Championship - Mario Sanchez © vs Fayth: Fayth, a monster who has lived without rules since his arrival in YWE has seemingly decided he wants to win a title at YWE and has gone for Mario's Hardocre title. Mario says he will put an end the "Myth" that is Fayth once and for all. US Title: Angel © vs. Jacob Cass vs. Kid Wild vs. Ciphea. : Jacob Cass is eager to get his rematch for the US Title as he claims he figured out how to beat him, while Kid Wild thinks he is due a title match and Cass should get to the back of the line. Cipher has been on a rampage as he managed to lose to Kid Wild in the last CPV but claims his recent loses have made him stronger and wiser. Angel notices these 3 young and hungry superstars so throws down the challenge of a Fatal 4 way elimination match for his US Title. Steel Cage - Rocker vs. Demon Extreme: After months of being blindsided by the Demon, Rocker can finally get his hands on him. Lula vs. AJ Reyez: Lula has always admired AJ Reyez career....until he reached YWE and in Lulas own words "became PJ Skillz' bitch" AJ Reyez says he is in control of his own destiny and his destiny to be by PJ Skillz' side as he comes the greatest Caw Superstar of ALL TIME. Ladder Match | IC Title - Dynamite © vs. Ginji: Dynamite has become a great and respectful wrestler of late and has defended his title with respect and great matches. he now comes up against the number 1 contender who is the young Ginji. Mr. Ace vs. Shadow: Shadow is a guy that i have watched grow since 2009. He has grown threw the ranks slowly and has become a main eventer in the process, the hard way. Because of this i feel Shadow resents me for giving other people opportunities for the title without having paid their dues. I like Shadow but you dont put your hands on the boss. After I whoop your ass i will fire you on the spot. Anything Goes - Antho vs. DoggyDog: DDog has been tormenting the Nightmare brothers for months, especially Nightmare Kid who he claimed was the weak link. He has now put Nightmare Kid on the shelf and wants to do the same to Antho. When he came in he claimed he did this to impress The Union but it seems he gets a sick feel for it. Antho seeks revenge for his brother and claims to put an end to DDogs short YWE career once and for all. Hell In A Cell - Phenom vs. Undertaker: Undertaker attacked Phenom at Fastlane as he claimed he will have his last ever YWE Match at Wrestlemania 6 and he wanted to fight the Phenom of YWE. At Survivor Series Undertaker lost to Victor X and at that moment he knew that he was past his prime and his time was up. for beating him fair and square he decided to "award" Victor X the title while triggering Phenom at the same time to fight him. Phenom was enraged at first until he realized the only thing he has left to do in YWE is to Face and defeat Undertaker at Wrestlemania. Undisputed Title - Victor X vs. Silvio: Victor X has won the prestigious Undisputed heavyweight championship yet again and has brought back the "X-Era" though that may be short lived as their is now a hungry young challenger looking to take the title from him. Silvio since his debut has been looking very impressive and is looking to win his first title. Victor X laughs Silvio of and claims he not only shouldn't be in the title picture he also doesn't deserve to be in the same ring as him. Can Silvio pull of an upset? if anyone can, he can. YWE Title: PJ Skillz vs. Arrow vs. Alieus: The YWE championship has been vacated since the Royal Rumble as Arrow and Alieus fought to a draw. Tornado gave them an ultimatum to fight at Roadblock in order to see who would go to Wrestlemania but they again couldnt settle it. PJ comes into the frame now as his controversially won the Royal Rumble and aims to win his 5th YWE title which will be the record. Can either Arrow or Alieus stop PJ in his path to glory? Can Arrow regain his Title back? or Can Alieus finally win the big one? All these questions will be answered at Wrestlemania. Results *1 - After the match, Diamond Deuce & Justin James had an argument in the ring, starting a potential feud between the two. *6 - Phsycoz would come out on his own to answer the open challenge only to get beaten down by SWED; unti Double D ran in to make the save and tag with his brother reuniting the New Mexicoolz. After the match, Phsycoz & Double D would shake hands, officially ending the 6 year blood feud since 2011. *7 - Jacob Cass would come back to the ring after being eliminated to cost Angel the match and the title against Cipher. *9 - After the match, Lula would offer a handshake to AJ to which AJ accepted as a sign of respect to his fellow comrade of over 5 years. *10 - After the match, Shadow would continue to attack Mr. Ace until Grimez made his return and saved his close friend and former employer Mr. Ace. *11 - Antho would reject assistance from referees and fellow wrestlers following his Anything Goes Match with DoggyDog after he was having trouble being able to walk to the back. *13 - Phenom & The Undertaker would shake hands after the match with Phenom saluding The Undertaker, for it was Taker's last match in YWE. Miscellanous Facts: *After his victory, Max Mercury would be given the thumbs up and be congratulated by The Union. *Mr. Black & Blue Star would return after Tornado tried to insert himself as Special Guest Referee for the YWE Championship Main Event and would hit Tornado with each of their finishers. Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:YWE CPVs Category:2017